Zynismus Xtreme Die Vereinigung der Brüder
by Mamiyu
Summary: Nun kommt sie, die ersehnte Fortsetzung von "Showtime - Die nackte Wahrheit", wie immer in Zusammenarbeit mit Feael


Zynismus Xtreme - Die Vereinigung der Brüder

Die Nacht war klar, der Mond trug einen königlichen Kranz aus glitzernden Sternen. Ein paar Nachtfalter flatterten zur Musik der raschelnden Blätter. Sie landeten auf einem Ast und falteten ihre Flügel. Ein leises Zirpeln einiger Grillen, schrille Eulenschreie beherrschten diese Nacht. Und plötzlich ... verstummten jegliche Geräusche. Man hörte nur noch leise Schritte, wie sie die nächtliche Stille unterbrachen. Ein goldenes Augenpaar blickte den Weg ihres Besitzers entlang und die Schritte hielten inne. Ein kühler Lufthauch spielte in den weißen, fast silbernen, Haaren. Der weiße Pelz um die Schulter tantze ein wenig mit. Die empfindlichen Spitzohren zuckten leicht, als sie ein jähes Geräusch wahrnahmen: Ein winziger Krötendämon kam angekeucht.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Dieser Geruch ... den kenn' ich doch ... _Naraku_!!!"

Der Daiyoukai trat einen Schtitt zurück, denn zu seinen Füßen blubberte eine giftgrüne Schleimspur ...

-

Etwas Schleimiges kroch über das Gras und hinterließ eine glitschige Spur. Als ein paar Seelenfänger vorbeischwebten, begann das Konzert der Nacht vom Neuen. Eine hübsche, junge Miko trat zur Spur und erkannte: "Naraku ..."

-

"Was starrt ihr alle mich so an?", grummelte Inuyasha ungehalten und sah mit einer extrem verärgerten Miene auf, wodurch der Anblick nur noch dämlicher wurde. Miroku musste sich schließlich sogar die Faust in den Mund stecken, um vor Lachen nicht loszubrüllen.

Nach einer angespannten Weile sagte Kagomes Stimme so zaghaft wie möglich: "Äääääh ... Inuyasha ... Du hast da was im Gesicht."

"Guck' dich mal an!", rief der Hanyou barsch, wobei sich einige seiner Nudeln, die eine Art Weihnachtsmannbart bildeten, von seinem Gesicht lösten.

Kagome verpasste ihm einen warnenden Du-bist-gleich-tot-Blick. Inuyasha hatte verstanden.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeein ... Bitte!"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITZ!"

"ARGH!"

_Boof!_ Inuyasha hatte ein sehr schmerzhaftes Zusammentreffen mit dem harten Felsboden erleiden müssen.

"Warum tut sie mir das immer nur an?!", stöhnte er in den Fels hinein.

"Kagome kann manchmal echt gewalttätig werden", kommentierte Shippou munter das Geschehen.

"Tja, so ist die liebe Liebe", meinte Miroku breit grinsend und legte dominant seine rechte Hand auf seinen Lieblingshintern.

Zwei Sekunden später ... _KLATSCH!!!_ "Du Perversling! Schwein! Kannst du dich denn nicht um deinen eigenen Arsch kümmern???!!!"

Shippou betrachtete die wütenden Gesichter seiner Freunde.

"Müssen sich Liebespaare denn immer bekriegen?", fragte er sich im Stillen ... Und dann kam ihm ein Gedanke: "_ICH WILL NIE EINE FREUNDIN!!!_"

Wie auf Kommando wurden alle Gesichter ernst, denn sie spürten alle ein starkes Youki.

"So stinkt nur einer", knurrte Inuyasha. "Naraku!"

Ohne lange zu überlegen sprang der Hanyou auf und stürmte davon. Seine Freunde folgten ihm und bemerken nicht, dass er Tessaiga vergessen hatte ...

Dem Gestank folgend, kamen die Freunde zum Rand eines Waldes, aus dem etwas Großes und Schleimiges glitt. Diesen Geruch konnte sogar eine Menschennase wahrnehmen ... und extrem ekelhaft finden.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, was dieses schleimige Etwas ist, aber es gehört zu Naraku", sagte Inuyasha. "Deshalb ... Tess-"

Mit einem hübschen Schock stellte er fest, dass sein Schwert fehlte.

"Verdammt! Na ja. Dich erledige ich auch so, du widerliche Ausgeburt der schleimigen Abgründe! SANKONTESSOU!!!"

Seine Klauen glitten durchs Glibber, ohne irgendeinen Schaden anzurichten. Außerdem hatte er jetzt diesen grünen Schleim an den Fingern.

"Uuuuäääh! Das stinkt!", stellte er fest und wollte das Zeug am Gras abwischen. Doch kaum hatte er das Gras berüht, schon klebte er daran fest. Er begann panisch daran zu zerren. Sollte er jetzt etwa den Rest seines Lebens in einer Umarmung mit dem Gras verbringen?

Kagome ignorierte sein wildes Zappeln am Erdboden und spannte konzentriert ihren Bogen. Noch wusste sie aber nicht, wohin sie zielen sollte, bis sie auf dem Rücken dieses Wesens etwas wie ein Abbild einer Spinne erkannte. Also richtete sie ihren Pfeil darauf. Gerade in dem Monent, wo sie die Sehne loslassen wollte, zischte ein anderer Pfeil knapp an ihrem Ohr vorbei und traf die Spinnenarbe. Das Monster fiel in sich hinein und hinterließ nichts weiter als eine große, klebrige Schleimpfütze.

Inuyasha starrte den Pfeil inmitten des grünen Sees an und blickte dann in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. "Kikyo ..?"

"Naraku scheint zu experementieren", meinte die Miko. "Ich bin in letzter Zeit öfters auf solche Wesen gestoßen."

"Wie ich sehe, ist Inuyasha mal wieder ins Fettnäpfchen getappt", sagte eine dem Hanyou nur allzu bekannte Stimme. Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt: Sein Halbbruder war da und sah zu, wie er mit dem Gras um seine Freiheit rang.

"Was hast DU denn hier zu suchen?", baffte er Sesshoumaru an, der diesen Augenblick zu genießen schien. Von der Wut fast verzehrt, riss Inuyasha das Gras, andem er klebte, mit einem schönen Brocken Erde aus und stürmte unbewaffnet auf seinen Bruder los, wobei er sorgfältig darauf achtete, dass er ihn mit der rechten Hand angriff, die nicht schleimverschmiert war.

"Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass du mich mit bloßen Händen angreifen kannst", sagte Sesshoumaru ruhig und hielt Inuyasha am Arm fest, damit dessen Klauen sich nicht in sein Fleisch bohren konnten.

Inuyasha wollte Sesshoumarus Hand von seinem Arm reißen und packte nun auch mit der Linken zu ... und blieb an der Hand seines Bruders kleben.

Zwei gefährliche, wutentbrannte, goldene Blicke trafen sich.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", knurrte der Youkai und versuchte, sich von seinem verhassten Bruder loszureißen. (Kommi der Autoren: "Dass ihr jetzt zusammengehört, für immer und ewig!" böse grins)

"Oooooh! Die beiden schrecklichen Brüder halten Händchen! Wie süß!", fand Shippou.

Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben waren die Brüder willig, miteinander zu koorperieren und waren sich einig: Shippou musste sterben. Bedrohlich machten sie synchron einen Schritt auf den kleinen Fuchs zu, dem sofort das Blut in den Adern gefror.

Kagome erkannte die Gefahr und reagierte schnell: "Sitz!"

Inuyasha krachte zu Boden und riss Sesshoumaru mit.

-

Ausdruckslos starrte Sesshoumaru ins Feuer. Er, ein mächtiger Youkai, der Herr der westlichen Länder, der Sohn des großen Inutaishou, Sieger über die Hyouneko, Erzfeind von Naraku, Wahrer des Stolzes und der Würde seiner Familie, gefürchtet, verehrt und beneidet von allen, die ihm über den Weg liefen, saß hier, in einer Runde von gackernden und kreischenden Schimpansen, wie er für sich seinen Bruder und dessen "Anhängsel" nannte, und kam sich wie der einzige Erwachsene in einer Krabbelgruppe vor. Shippou machte sich über Inuyasha lustig, der Hanyou war wild darauf, diesen dafür zu erschlagen, Kagome verhinderte dies mit ihrem "Sitz"-Spruch, wodurch Sesshoumaru unschuldig mitbestraft wurde und auf die Miko losgehen wollte. Miroku war gleichzeitig damit beschäftigt, den Youkai von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen und Sangos fünf Buchstaben zu streicheln, wofür er alle fünf Minuten eine Ohrfeige verpasst bekam.

Allmählich verspürte Sesshoumaru von dem ständigen Rauf und Runter durch Kagomes "Sitz"-Spruch ernsthafte Schmerzen. Außerdem drohten seine armen, zarten Öhrchen von der lauten "Konversation" taub zu werden. Kreidebleich dachte er an Rin, Jaken und Ah-Uhn, die irgendwo in der friedlichen, stillen Wildnis auf ihn warteten. Er könnte vor Neid grün werden.

Und es kam noch schlimmer: Kagome hatte beschlossen, dem Teufelskreis ein Ende zu setzen und baute sich nun geschäftlich vor den Zusammengeklebten auf.

"Zieht euch aus", befahl sie kaltblütig.

Die Brüder wechselten ahnende Blicke und sahen Kagome darauf mit einer Mischung von Schock, Protest und Empörung an.

"Ihr denkt ja nur an das Eine!", schnaubte Kagome. Sesshoumarus Stolz brach bei diesen Worten in Tränen aus. Welche Vorurteile über ihn kursierten denn sonst noch in der Welt herum?

"Ihr sollt euch doch nicht sofort, also hier und jetzt, ausziehen!", erklärte Kagome. "Ihr sollt ein Bad nehmen, um dieses Zeug abzukriegen."

Die Hunde dachten zur gleichen Zeit und am selben Ort an Selbstmord.

"Stellt euch vor, ich drehe mich sogar um!", brummte die Miko und verdrehte die Augen.

So viel Pech an einen einzigen Tag hatten weder der Youkai, noch der Hanyou jemals gehabt. Nun war es auch schon so weit gekommen, dass Kagome sie beide mit "Sitz!" endgültig halb bewusstlos geschlagen hatte und sie nun mit Hilfe von Kirara zu einer heißen Quelle in der Nähe transportierte. Nach einiger Zeit waren sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt und Kagome half ihnen, sich wankend am steilen Ufer der Quelle aufzurichten.

"Mit dem da gehe ich da nichtmal über meine Leiche rein!", schrien die beiden Opfer Kagome an. (Wieder so'n Kommi: "Oho! Sesshylein verliert die Fassung!")

"Entweder geht ihr in die Quelle oder gleich zum Standesamt!", erwiderte Kagome gereizt.

"Standesamt!", riefen beide wie aus einem Munde. (Kommi: "Die Ärmsten ... Sie wissen ja nicht, was das ist ...")

"Mit euch könnt' man einen Oscar gewinnen", meinte die Miko und kam zu dem Schluss, dass das Überreden nichts bringen würde. Also griff sie zu einem härteten Mittel: "Sitz!"

Es gab ein beeindruckendes _Platsch!_, worauf zorniges Gefluche folgte. Inuyasha tauchte grollend auf und verpasste Kagome einen tödlichen Blick. Sesshoumaru war noch schlimmer: Aus dem Wasser tauchte ein majestätischer Berg aus weißen Haaren auf. An einer Stelle hinter dem nassen Vorhang glühte ein Paar roter Augen.

"Inuyasha, räum' mir die Sicht frei", befahl der Berg seinem kleinen Bruder. "Dieses Gör soll vor meinem Blick erzittern!"

"Warum gleich ich?", bellte Inuyasha.

"Vielleicht ist es dem Spatzenhirn in deinem Kopf nicht so richtig bewusst, aber dank dir habe ich nur einen Arm, der dank dir an deinem klebt. Und ich will deine dreckigen Hautpartikel nicht in mein Gesicht kriegen."

Mürrisch zog der Hanyou die triefenden Gardinen auseinander und gab seinem Bruder die Sicht frei. Doch zu spät: Kagome war schon weg. Da, wo sie gestanden hatte, hatte sie zwei Stücke Stoff und einen weißen, ovalen und leicht schimmernden Gegenstand hinterlassen. Sesshoumaru konnte richtig die Schrauben in Inuyashas Kopf arbeiten hören, als dieser sich daran zu erinnern versuchte, was man mit dem komischen rundlichen Klumpen machte.

Beide schleiften sich zurück zum Ufer, um dort ihre Kleider abzulegen. Und da stießen sie auf das nächste Problem: Weil sie an den Händen zusammengeklebt waren, musste nun einer von ihnen sowohl durch seinen eigenen als auch durch den Ärmel seines Bruders klettern. Und wer war das? Inuyasha!!! Dank seiner akrobatischen Künste zwägte er sich erstaunlich schnell durch beide Kleidungstücke (Kommi Nr. 4: " War er in seinem letzten Leben vielleicht ein Wurm..?" sehr fies grins), bis sie schließlich wie beim Twister verknotet auf einander lagen, sehr zum Ekel Sesshoumarus, der das schreckliche Gefühl hatte, als würde man ihn von Kopf bis Fuß mit heißem Öl begießen. Endlich waren die "begossenen Pudel" von ihren Kleidern befreit (Sesshynärrin Feael bekommt starken Speichelfluss.) und rätselten zusammen über das Geheimnis des mysteriösen weißen Gegenstandes.

"Seid ihr endlich wieder im Wasser?", fragte Kagome, die etwas entfernt auf einem Stein saß und ihren Rücken dem Paar zusehen ließ.

Und wieder hatten Inuyasha und Sesshoumaru den selben Gedankengang: Wenn Kagome wusste, dass die beiden nicht mehr im Wasser waren, dann musste sie ... (Ihr könnt euch ja selbst denken, was Kagome da mitgekriegt haben musste.)

Inuyasha stürzte sich ins Wasser und zog seinen gereizten Halbbruder mit sich. Bevor Sesshoumaru wieder aus dem Wasser tauchen konnte, kreischte Inuyasha bereits Kagome entgegen: "Kannst du uns mal erklären, was man mit dem Zeugs da anstellt?"

Der Youkai hörte der Miko nicht zu, die etwas von "Handtüchern" und "Seife" laberte, denn er war eifrig damit beschäftigt, einen Racheplan zu schmieden. Mit einem hellen _Kling_ ging in seinem Kopf eine Glühbirne an und er unterdrückte ein böses Grinsen. Inuyasha würde vor ihm noch wie ein Knecht herumkriechen müssen.

Irgendwie freute er sich in diesen Augenblicken darüber, dass er nur noch einen Arm hatte. Sobald Kagome gegangen war, musste Aschenputtel Inuyasha die Befehle Sesshoumarus befolgen: "Schrubb' mir den Rücken! Wasch' mir die Haare!" Inuyashas Gebrumme war wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Seinen verhassten Bruder zu bedienen war für den Hanyou die reinste Folter. Aber das war noch nicht der Gipfel: Als sie beide sauber waren und das Glibber weg war, musste er Sesshoumaru anziehen und ihm seine Rüstung anlegen. Voller Stolz und Genugtuung breitete der Youkai seinen Arm aus und beobachtete die "Schande der Familie" vergnügt bei ihrer Arbeit.

-

Mit verwirrter Miene klopfte Hakudoshi an die Tür seines Herrn. Niemand antwortete. Anscheinend hatte man sein Klopfen nicht einmal gehört, bei dem ganzen Radau, das in dem Gemach herrschte. Schon seit Stunden drang daraus wildes Lachen, begleitet von schmachtenden "Toll!"-, "Super!"-, "Sexy!"-, "MEHR!!!"-Rufen. Was machten Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku und Jakotsu dort nur die ganze Zeit?!

Er öffnete die Tür nur spaltbreit und erscharrte: Das Sofa war leer. Fünf Gestalten lagen auf dem Boden und kugelten sich vor lachen. Und dann sah er auch Kannas vergrößerten Spiegel und verstand, woher die ganzen Sabberpfützen kamen.

Offenbar hatte Naraku in seinem biesexuellen Dasein einen Weg gefunden, seine beiden Traumkerle nackt auf den Bildschirm zu bekommen.


End file.
